A Pirates Life, A Pirates Love
by StrictlyWhovian
Summary: Alexandra May Charter was once an orphan who lived on Neverland until she was rescued and raised by Killian Jones, soldier for the king turned pirate. She falls in love with Killian and once she turns 19 she gets engaged to him but the curse cast by Regina tears them apart for 27 years. They meet again and face the dangers of living in Storybrooke together! Rated T for Teen!
1. Introductions, Losses and Reunions!

My name is Alexandra May Charter though my nicknames are Alexa and Allie. I am, or WAS, a castaway on the island known as Neverland. My story began when my parents went on a journey overseas with a team who worked for the King leaving my older brothers Rilen and Vieren, along with my older sisters Izasha and Aliama with our aunt. My parents' ship wrecked out at sea. Only they and a few other people survived as they helped them get to land, though shortly after arriving on land they died from blood-loss.

9 Months after arriving on Neverland, they had Me. It was difficult to grow up on Neverland, especially because the weird kid and his missing shadow was always watching me and my parents. Some time when I was about 5, my parents died and I ended up alone. Though I did learn a lot about survival and managed to collect food, make fire and even build a shelter. Now, speeding up a few years, I am 9 and have been in search for a bird that has kept taking my berries!

I climb up a mountain to where I believe the bird may live. I see two men scaling the mountain as well and hide behind some rocks. Once they reach the top, where I am, they approach a bush that I myself had been warned to avoid. I see them talk about this very bush, then hold up a piece of paper to the thorns on the bush and say something like: " We Found It " or something. The distance didn't help me to hear what they were talking about. One of the men, who had some kind of captain uniform similar to one I had seen my dad wear, pick up a branch from the bush, hold a thorn out to his brother and said he would prove that is was not dangerous.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you! " I said, immediately jumping out from behind the rocks, panicked he would do something he would regret.

The two large men look at me, wondering how long I had been there. They looked quite similar, maybe related, and wore similar outfits to each-other. One of the men kneels down to get closer to me, and gives me a faint smile.

" And who are you, M-lady? " He said kindly.

" I am Alexandra May Charter, but my nickname is Alexa " I say smiling at him in a greeting way.

" Why hello there Alexa, my name is Liam Jones and this is my little brother Killian " He says, Killian getting annoying.

" YOUNGER brother " Killian corrects Liam.

I faintly smile at Killian. They may disagree sometimes but it seems to me that they are really close.

" Now, Alexa, why don't you want me to make a small cut on my arm with this thorn? " Liam asks me.

" My parents once told me a while ago that those thorns contain a poison they called Dark Blood, though most know it as Dreamshade " I say to them.

" Where are your parents anyway, little Alexa? " Killian asks me, concerned. Though totally disregarding the whole poison thing.

" Dead " I say, a tear rolling down my cheek.

" And you are here all alone? " Killian asks, and I nod. " Well that is not right, you can come with us back to the mainland. "

I smile at him, giving him a big hug. My smile quickly fades when I catch site of Liam taking the branch and making a long cut down his arm with a thorn. My jaw drops as I warned him of the danger.

" No! " I gasp

" See? It's not doing any- " He starts before dropping to the ground.

Killian and I rush to his side. I check his arm and see that because of the amount of Dreamshade that was injected into his system it has already spread really far. Killian starts panicking. I then remember a story I was told when I was young about water that lays behind the Dreamshade bush that can cure ANYTHING. I quickly take a knife from Liam's pocket and hack away at the bush. Killian pulls me away, I struggle to escape from his grasp.

" No! Let me go! There is water behind that bush that will cure him! " I say and his grip on me immediately loosens. He turns me to look at him.

" Are you serious? " He asks, I nod.

He then begins to cut down the bush as well. Once we reach the waterfall on the other side, he collects some of the water in a small leather canteen. He runs back to his brother and pours the water down his throat. I watch Liam's arm as the blackness in his veins quickly goes away. Liam stands up and looks at Killian and I. Liam gives his brother a big hug, they both probably thought that either he was going to die or was already dead. Killian explains how I told him of the water that would cure Liam, Liam then looks at me surprised. He smiles at me.

" I think it is time we told the crew exactly the coward they are working for " Liam says, we nod and head off to their ship.

I follow them, holding Killian and Liam's hands so none of us get lost or hurt on the way there. Once we reach the ship, we all stand on the main deck. Liam holds up the paper with the picture of the Dreamshade on it. Liam, Killian and I explain what happened and the whole of the entire ship gets outraged. Liam comes over to me, holds me up and puts me on a little crate.

" Alexa is going to be our guest until we get back to mainland and find her family " He says and smiles at me.

The ship sets sail and the three of us go down into this little cabin below deck. We hang out, talking, for a few hours. Suddenly, while we are discussing how to tell the public about the king's plans, Liam collapses to the floor. Killian and I go to check him over. I put my hand to his wrist and check his pulse.

Nothing.

I back away and feel a tear run down my cheek. I may not have known him long, but he did save me from that accursed island. I could see in Killian's eyes that part of him died inside. I walk up to Killian and give him a hug. We take Liam's body up to the main deck. The crew all gasps as we lay his body down on a large plank of wood. The crew say their good-byes to him, and I put a white rose that I had found on Neverland onto his chest. We slide the plank off into sea, along with his body. The only way we knew to send him off. I saw Killian's eyes fill with anger. He steps up onto a lift in the middle of the deck.

" It is because of the cowardly king that your captain is dead. " Killian starts. " No more shall we do as that traitor says, we shall become pirates, free to do as we please and no body will stop us. We shall sail under a black flag, on the great ship, The Jolly Roger. "

" But sir, what is The Jolly Roger? " A member of the crew asks.

" It is the new name for the very ship we sail on. " Killian says " And we will make sure no one ever goes back to the accursed island "

Killian creates a flame and sets fire to a special sail that was created so the ship could fly. His speech had frightened me a bit, I had never heard of pirates before and they sounded mean, but I knew I could trust them.

" Little Alexa, do you want to apart of our crew? Because as a pirate, you won't have to do anything you don't want to. And you wont have to worry about any danger because I will look after you " Killian offers to me. I look at him, partially with woe, partially with excitement. I nod.

Killian gives a faint smile to me. I start to cheer up for him a bit.

Over the years I was with him, a lot changed and he was always supportive of me if I needed it. Around when I was 13, Killian rescued a boy from the sea, a boy named Baelfire. Baelfire was on our ship for a year, until he found out that Killian had killed his mother some time back, when really it was Baelfire's own father who had done it. Baelfire had requested to leave the ship, and was taken to Neverland by the lost boys who were recruited by the weird boy who watched my parents and I, who I now know to be named Peter Pan. After all that had happened during that week, I was really upset. I had lost my friend and felt kind of betrayed by Killian. I know that he had good intentions telling Baelfire, and had nothing to do with his mother's death so I wasn't quite as upset with him as I would have been.

It was also around this time I started having feelings for Killian.

A few more years passed, I was 17 and Killian and I had started dating, I loved him for a while but never knew how to tell him but one day he came out and told me he felt the same way. Another 2 years and Killian and I got engaged. He may be 12 years older than me but he is the most amazing person I have ever met. We were planning on getting married the following week in the enchanted forest as he had a beach-house there, I say had but more like nobody ever uses it so he made it his and refurbished it. The wedding would have been along the beach, not close to the waves though as one time when Killian was knocked overboard I jumped to save him and when I entered the water I grew a bright purple tail.

Our plans for the wedding quickly changed when a curse had appeared. I was in the beach-house, giving it a new coat of paint on the inside while Killian, the crafty man, made his tux for the wedding. I looked out the window and saw a purple smoke quickly approaching. I immediately ran out of the house and dashed for The Jolly Roger, shouting his name at the top of my lungs. He came out onto the deck and saw me running. The smoke was right on my tail. He started running to me, w reached out our hands to right and pull ourselves to each-other. But as my hand was about to touch his, the smoke engulfed me and once the smoke had cleared. I was gone.

After I had been taken by the curse, I awoke in Storybrooke, Maine. I knew that some how I didn't belong where I was even though I didn't have my memories then. I bought a calendar the day I arrived, just out of instinct. I knew I didn't need it. Though it always felt like the same day, when I went to check the day off on my calendar, I found that the day had already been checked off, so I marked the next day instead. It became a habit, and no-one believed that time had passed but I had the proof. The only person who had solid proof I was right, was Regina who had adopted a son. It was different from any other day so I knew I wasn't crazy.

Each time I filled a calendar I would put it in a box in my closet for safe keeping. Then out of the blue, I was up one morning and the clock that had been broken, still, for as long as I could remember had started working again. A new girl in town by the name of Emma had told me after I met her in the local diner that she was staying for a while. I knew what had happened, even if no-one would believe me. I offered to invite her to my house, the house I only got after becoming a famous singer on YouTube, to show her my collection of calendars and a list I always kept in the same box and the calendars that had what I got for my birthday each year, which was always the same stuff.

She came over that day and I showed her around my house. I told her I needed to show her something and she would think I was crazy. I brought her to my closet and dug out my box of calendars. I pulled them all out and lied them across the ground, each with a bit of space in between so I could count them out.

" Keep in mind I am only 19 ok? " I say and she nods " These are all the calendars I have bought since I arrived in Storybrooke. Now count them "

Emma starts counting the calendars and looks at me with a annoyed face.

" 27, you have to be lying to me because if you are 19 then there is no way you bought all these calendars and used them all legitimately " Emma says.

" It's true though, I even have a list of what I got on my birthday each year and it is ALWAYS the same " I say and show her the list but she still doesn't believe me.

After that day I started talking to 11 year old Henry, who seemed to believe everything I said. I loved that someone actually thought I was telling the truth. And then after a while, Emma said she "Started To Believe Me" and would occasionally talk about how I had 27 calendars but was only 19 and none of us could figure it out. Then one day I was out walking, didn't know anything had happened until a wave of some kind was felt pass over the town. I knew everything that had happened.

Now allow me to speed into today, when I had finally found my true love again. I woke up this morning, screaming. Nightmares constantly filled my sleep. I decided to go exploring through the woods. Like a hike, but I do it but climbing up into trees then flipping from branch to branch... Oh did I mention I know a hell lot of gymnastics?

After a while I got bored and went back into town to see a giant running around, terrifying everyone. But for me it was just a normal day in Storybrooke. I went down to the pier to dip my feet.. Errr... Tail into the water and think about my Killian. I stared off into the ocean, zoning out for about an hour before snapping back into reality after a fish flops onto the deck beside me. I pick the fish up and toss it back into the ocean. It then jumps back up onto the deck and starts flopping its way somewhere. I dry off to get my legs back, toss the fish back into the ocean and make my way into the direction it was heading. After being disappointed at the results of the fishy adventure, I just slowly trudge around town.

" ALEXA! " A voice calls out.

I freeze in my tracks, hearts beating intensely. I know that voice. I turn around and see, about 100 feet away, my Killian standing there with his poor hook for a hand. So many thoughts race through my mind but the one I focused on the most was: "Go To Him!". Following my instincts, I race to him. I give him the biggest hug ever. I start sobbing with joy at the feeling of having him back in my arms again.

" I missed you so much my love! " I say, voice cracking from crying.

" Well how could you not miss a dashingly handsome pirate like meself " He says with the biggest grin ever. I laugh at what he said, it always was so cute when he said stuff like that.

" It would be _impossible_ " I say putting emphasis on impossible.

We kiss for the first time in a while, which felt like the first time period. My necklace starts glowing a yellow-orange glow that was bright. My necklace has a crystal forged from a rare rock, though the rock sadly was found on Neverland. The crystal has the power to show my mood, energy and can even show different places so if someone got stuck underwater, my necklace could show it and I would know exactly where to go. It can even show if I am sick and how bad it is if I am.

" Killian, how did you get here? " I ask him, my arms wrapped around his neck and his around my back.

" I met a power witch who needed to get here because her daughter was here, and as it had turned out, her daughter cast the very curse that brought you here " He says to me, looking at me with his handsome brown eyes.

" Wait, Regina is the daughter of the witch who brought you here? " I ask him and he nods. " Well then, if I ever meet her, I will be sure to thank her a million times for bringing you back to me, my love! "

We both laugh and kiss again.

I don't know if I could ever live without Killian in my life, but I am REALLY glad he is back to me. I love Killian with all my hearts, and I hope I never lose him again.


	2. Netflixing, Flashmobs, and Stings!

_**Omg, Thanks to Angel Of Music101 for following A Pirates Life, A Pirates Love! It is amazing to me that in the short ammount of time that the story has been up someone has already followed it! Thank you all to who enjoy this story, if you have any ideas for the story feel free to leave a review! Also this chapter contains references to Five Nights At Freddy's and contains lyrics to some of its fan songs! I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCs! Thank you all and enjoy! -StrictlyWhovian.**_

* * *

The next day, I wake up cuddled up against Killian on the sofa. I taught him what Netflix was and we watched movies until about midnight last night. I attempt to slowly and gently get up so I don't wake up Killian, but when I am half-way to standing up; Killian's arms wrap around me and pull me back down onto the sofa.

" Where do you think you are going, love? " Killian says, still partially asleep. I give a quiet laugh.

" I thought you were asleep! " I say, smiling brightly at him.

" Just because I am asleep gives you no right to get up " He says softly in his beautiful Irish accent.

I nudge up to him and lay my head on his chest. I can faintly hear his heartbeat. If it wasn't nine in the morning it might have lulled me to sleep again. Killian and I spend about an hour re-planning our wedding, and decided that even though I am really close to everyone in town, I want the wedding to be just the two of us. Nothing big or fancy, maybe a dance, grab a cupcake to share with each-other, I even have the perfect dress picked out. I had found the dress back in the enchanted forest and because it was in the beach house when the curse hit, it was brought over and I retrieved it from Gold's shop.

We eventually get up from our spot on the sofa and Killian leaves immediately, without so much as a goodbye. Though he did say it was important so I didn't mind it much. I go out to the edge of town to greet my brothers and sister who I found had been transported to Storybrooke during the curse as well, though I didn't know they were my brothers and sisters at first.

While the five us take a walk, I find myself humming a song I heard on Youtube. Aliama giggles when Izasha starts singing it while I hum the music, we then all burst out singing. After about half an hour of singing random songs we know, we start planning a flash-mob to do in the middle of the street. Everyone pitched their ideas and we decided that we would wear costumes and dance to "Welcome To Freddy's" a Five Nights at Freddy's fan song by Madame Macabre. I would be Chica, Aliama would be Mangle, Izasha would be the Marionette, Rilen would be Freddy and Vieren would be Bonnie. We plan to do the flash mob in a few hours, once we practice the dance moves.

We spend 3 hours learning the dance moves we want to use, while playing the song over, and over, and over again. We take another hour to have a break then go get our costumes. My Chica costume is a yellow, puffy dress with a small what seemed in the game to be a bib that says "Let's Eat!" so I included that. For Aliama, she has a skirt and frilly tank-top we cut shorter, painted most of her exposed skin grey to represent the exposed endoskeleton and gave her pink make-up. For Izasha, she has a tight long sleeved black turtle-neck and matching stretch pants/leggings. We also painted her entire face white and make purple strips down her face. For Rilen, he has a brown suit, a black bowtie and tiny bear ears on the side of his head. And as for Vieren, he has a PURPLE suit and black bowtie, with two large purple bunny ears on top of his head.

We group up in the middle of town and catch weird looks everyone who passes. Once a few people stop to ask what was going on, including Killian, we turned on the music and began to dance to the song:

 _I can see you there, Warmth and life, Why don't you share?_

 _Its been many years,_

 _Stuck here living with our fears,_

 _Please do pardon me, I can't help it,_

 _Can't you see?_

 _In this misery,_ _You can join our family!  
_ _  
Why'd you lock the door?_ _Don't you like us anymore?  
_ _  
This game is lots of fun,_ _You look funny when you run!  
_ _  
Eyes up on the wall,_ _Well that's just no fun at all!_

 _Watching us in there,_ _Using cameras hardly seems fair!_

 _Stalking hallways, Getting closer,_

 _Got you now, It's nearly over_

 _Found your blind-spot, Lurking within,_

 _Sooner or later, We'll get in!  
_ _  
Careful not to waste your power, You've still got to last an hour!  
_ _  
I can hear your heart pound heavy,_ _Here we come,  
_ _  
I hope your ready!_

 _Shouldn't have come here, To this house of fear,  
_ _  
Prey that those doors hold steady,_

 _As the clock ticks on, You prey to reach dawn,_

 _Can you last Five Nights At Freddy's?_

 _As the first third of the song comes to an end, more people show up._

 _They don't let us out, All the people scream and shout,_

 _After they go home, That is when they let us roam,_

 _Once we got a taste, But they shut us down in haste,_

 _Called us things of hell, Blamed it on the rotting smell!_

 _Who's that on the phone, You're supposed to be alone!_

 _You're not playing fair, We'll just have to break in there!_

 _You can join the crew, We have got a suit for you!_

 _With you I'll confide, It's no use to run and hide!_

 _Stalking hallways, Getting closer,_

 _Got you now, Its nearly over,_

 _Found your blind-spot, Lurking within,_

 _Sooner or later, We'll get in!_

 _Careful not to waste your power, You've still got to last an hour!_

 _I can hear your heart pound heavy,_ _Here we come,_ _I hope your ready!_

 _Why'd you come back here, You should have fled dear,_

 _Prey that those doors hold steady,_

 _You made it quite far, It's rather bizarre,_

 _Can you last Five Nights At Freddy's?_

The whole town had shown up by this point in the song.

 _I just want to go home, Don't want to be alone,  
_

 _Please don't cry or scream out, You won't ever get out!_

 _Shouldn't have come here, To this house of fear,_

 _Prey that those doors hold steady,_

 _As the clock ticks on, You prey to reach dawn,_

 _Can you last Five Nights At Freddy's?_

 _Why'd you come back here, You should have fled dear,_

 _Prey that those doors hold steady!_

 _You made it quite far, It's rather bizarre,_

 _Can you last Five Nights At Freddy's?_

The song ends and Three of us pass out from exhaustion. The whole crowd laughs. I walk over and give Killian, who was laughing his head off, a kiss. The two of us walk home together before I end up falling asleep for an hour on the sofa! When I wake up, my head is on Killian's lap and he is gently rubbing my arm. I turn onto my back and stare at him, he just gives me a big smile before leaning down and giving me a kiss. I sit up and cuddle up against him.

" Did you find our performance entertaining? " I ask him sweetly.

" It certainly was interesting " He says with a smile " Though I do have two questions? "

" Hmm? " I hum.

" How long did it take to learn those dance moves and how frustrating was it? " He asks with a sly grin

" OH, MY GOD " I say " Where do I even start?!, first Aliama keeps screwing up the first bit of the dance, THEN when we went to practice in our costumes, Vieren rips his suit so we had to repair it then practice AGAIN. "

" Seems very angering " Killian comments sadly.

" Yes, all that in a 3 hour practice " I say, burying my head in his chest.

We chill out and talk a bit more before Killian has to leave again. I sigh and shrug it off. I decide to go for a swim in the ocean while he is gone. I zoom through the coral reefs at the bottom of the water. There is often some very unusual fish in this part of the sea, but none that I could even name! I come across a strange anemone that reaches out and stings my tail. Panicked and in pain, I quickly swim to the top of the water and brush off my tail, blowing on the sting. I notice an island in the distance and swim to it. The island is quite small compared to most but has a bunch of trees and a tall mountain. I admire the sight before swimming back under the water. I see a small opening in the stone near the beach. I swim into it and appear in a cave, and looking up there is a hole at the very top of the roof. The mountain must be a volcano, and good thing its extinct.

I climb out of the water and sit on the edge of the rock, then dig my tail into the sandy floor. I use the heated sand as a temporary pain killer for my sting. I spend a while in this cave and when I look up to the top of the volcano, I notice it is starting to get dark so I hop into the water and make my way back home. I pull myself out of the water and dry off, I walk back home and see Killian had just gotten home too.

" Alexa, what happened to your leg? " He asks pointing his hook to a spot on my right leg that I noticed had been hurting since I started walking home.

" Oh... I went for a swim and got stung by an anemone " I say and he frowns sadly.

All of a sudden, my leg starts to hurt like hell and Killian helps me over to the sofa where he bandages up my leg carefully. I wince every time he pulls the bandage over the sting as he pulls it tight so it wont fall off. He helps me to stand up and attempt but when that fails, he picks me up and he just takes me and lays me on our bed. We lay down and cuddle and watch a little more Netflix until 10 PM and fall asleep in each-others arms.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! I am sorry if this chapter isn't as long or as good as my first chapter, it is 5:19 AM for me, I didn't get much sleep so my brain is like NOOO. Please leave some feedback if you want an occasional song chapter where the siblings give a performance of some kind, also do you like the fact that Alexa and Killian are together? Please leave a review and tell me what you think and I will personally reply to all of you and uh yes, take care everyone! -StrictlyWhovian**_


	3. Pirate Dressing and Cora Enounters!

_**Thanks to Wildcat717 for the follow and favorite! It means a bunch! In this we find out a bit more about that necklace of Alexa's and also an interesting outfit and an encounter with Cora!. Also be warned! This chapter is a little gruesome in the encounter with Cora so if you are sensitive to stuff like that then do not read this chapter. One more thing! The new Title Picture for the story is actually a Manga I made of Alexa and Killian kissing! Let me know what you think of that, and enjoy the chapter! -StrictlyWhovian**_

* * *

It has been about a week since Killian and I were reunited here in Storybrooke. Cora had attempted to attack us multiple times during that week, though some how we managed to survived. Also during that time I had found an old necklace that was once my mothers and decided I would wear it at Killian and I's wedding in honor of my her.

I brush my short blond hair back into the best ponytail I can manage without the hairband slipping out. **(A/N: #ShortHairedGirlProblems)  
** Yesterday, me, my brothers, sisters and Killian were playing truth or dare... Don't ask why, it was Izasha's idea. And I was dared to wear a pirate outfit all day today. I thought it was kind of cool and a cute idea since I grew up a pirate.

I recently discovered that it is in-fact my necklace that gives me the power to transform into a mermaid so if I ever get wet/sprayed in public I can just take my necklace off until I dry off. Always nice. My oh so pirate outfit consists of a short black leather vest, grey tank top, black jean shorts and black boots. Pirates wear a lot of black. Don't call us Emo though or you probably will get killed by Killian.

I get a call from Izasha asking when I will be to our meeting on my outfit, and simply respond I am on my way. I sprint on out of the house and make my way to granny's, avoiding any passers-by. I peak in thought the window to make sure no one was there except for them, only Granny and Ruby are there along with them but they already knew how I was going to be dress and it is surprisingly better than how Ruby some times dresses.

I walk in, neither Granny nor Ruby make eye contact with me, and head over to the table everyone is sitting at. I sit down in the empty seat and as I do I get a whistle from Killian. I smile at him. I feel Killian's hook slip under the table and wrap around my hand, his way of holding hands with me.

" Wow, I can't believe you actually did the dare! " Aliama exclaims.

" Well I actually kind of like it " I say giving Killian a wink.

Another thing that has to do with truth or dare, Rilen has dyed his hair purple! I don't think anyone noticed until I started giggling while staring at the purple mess atop his head. That was when EVERYONE noticed and just started taking pictures of his new hair style. Though I think he actually got some unnoticed stares from Ruby who seemed to like his hair.

We spend about an hour discussing defense plans against Cora. I learned that Killian was originally working with Cora until she betrayed him when she decided she wanted to kill the whole town. Including me. Killian says he is now, and always will be, on our side to make sure that Cora doesn't hurt anybody in town. I get a text from Emma.

' _Hey, think you can go on patrol for Cora? I am working on a case right now_ ' Emma texts

' _Sure, on it now '_ I reply.

I say goodbye to the group and head out to the forest for the first half of patrol and the second half will be around town. About 5 minutes into the forest, I hear a twig snap. I quickly turn around and catch Killian following me. I look at him both angered he followed me, and confused as to WHY he followed me. I walk up to him, still scanning my surroundings.

" What are you doing here? " I question him.

" Well you didn't think I would let you go alone now did you, Love? " He says. I sigh and continue walking, shaking my head.

I take his hand and take out the gun from my pocket in case Cora shows. Of course, I wouldn't shoot her, it is only for effect and to make me look tougher instead of the weakling I am. I also have a sword handing from my belt loop. I feel a strong wind blow, like a hurricane, but there are no clouds out to indicate a storm. I whip my head around and see a puff of smoke. Cora appears with a big smile on her face.

" Well well now, working with them are you now hook? " Cora says disappointedly though still has that creepy smile.

" After you threatened to kill them and actually attempted to, it may or may not have changed my thought about working with you " Killian grumbles angrily.

I slip Killian my sword while Cora is distracted. I point my gun at Cora who doesn't react but is more staring at my necklace. Confused, I tuck my necklace into my shirt and her gaze goes to my gun. I look at Killian and we take one step forward, expecting Cora to step back but she in-fact takes a step forward as well. She keeps getting closer until she is staring me right in the face. My gun still loaded and ready to fire if absolutely necessary. She quickly takes the sword from Killian, slashes me in the stomach and uses her magic to send me flying backwards. I can feel blood running down my side, the pain is too much so I curl up into a ball but when I look up, Cora is being knocked back with an electric current. I carefully stand back up and look around but my focus quickly shifts from my surroundings to my stomach which some how has completely healed. I grab my necklace and look at it. A glow emits from it and Cora experiences another shock of electricity.

" You and that idiotic necklace! Once I get my hands on it, this town is done for! " Cora exclaims, then looks at Killian. " But for now, I still can kill your precious fiancée "

She raises her hands and creates a ball of fire. I dash in-front of Killian and put my arms up to defend him. As I do so, she tosses the fireball and it bounces back at her. Angry and injured she storms off, taking a few steps before turning back and staring at my necklace once more. I can feel her pulsating rage from the distance she is away.

" This isn't over Alexandra Charter! " She shouts " And when we meet again, it will be the end of you! "

She disappears in smoke, and I look at Killian in fear and in confusion as to what happened with my necklace and why. I slip my necklace off and dangle it with the chain wrapped around my fingers. I look up from it and am quickly pulled into a kiss by Killian. I don't argue and go along with it. I assume it is from saving his life, or it could just be that he wanted to kiss me. Either way I am fine.

I put my necklace back on after it starts to glow. I figure that maybe some how it still is connected to me even when I am not wearing it, so maybe if Cora DID manage to take it I could still defeat her and always know where she is.

Killian and I head back to the sheriff's station to tell Emma about our encounter with Cora. Emma explains that after she had finished her case she went to Granny's and caught Rilen and Ruby flirting. I smile at it and just imagine how cute they would be together. Though I do have a feeling that Granny will be very annoyed as Ruby will probably be spending more time with Rilen than working.

" Give it 5 days " I say jokingly about their "Relationship'

" You think they will only date for about 5 days and then break up? " Emma asks sadly.

" No, I think that after 5 days of dating they will say they are serious or something and want to get married " I sigh, again joking.

We all laugh and I ask Emma if she knows anything about the crystal in my necklace. She shakes her head and we go over defense plans, like sealing the town with a magic barrier that can only be broken by blood magic, or perhaps set up unbreakable traps that not even blood magic could break and just keep her prisoner.

I walk over to the calendar on the wall and mark off today, as I didn't earlier, and sigh at the fact there is only 24 hours until Killian and I's wedding. I see Emma walk out of the room and Killian comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. I nudge into him and receive a kiss on the cheek. I can just imagine dancing with Killian, all dressed up. Happy. Nothing will ever separate us and we won't let one another get hurt.

We walk home, hand in hand as the sun sets. I know it seems very cliché or like a movie or whatever but I guess its true. The mood and the view does seem very much like a movie, and nothing could ever make this moment better.

* * *

 _ **That is it for this chapter, was it a shock to you guys? Also what do you think of the idea of Rilen and Ruby becoming a couple? Please leave me some feedback. I hope you have/had a great day! -StrictlyWhovian**_


	4. Wedding Days! And Pregnant Sisters?

_**Oh my gosh guys! 200 reads within a week! You guys are so amazing to me and it makes me happy to know you guys enjoy the story! It is time for Alexa and Killian's wedding! Also, Izasha is pregnant. Whaaaaaaat? Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. Have a great day! -StrictlyWhovian**_

* * *

I wake up in the morning, excited as can be. Today is my wedding day! I immediately hop out of bed, no nightmares this time thank you very much, and run into my closet and just admire my gown. It isnt as long as most wedding gowns as it goes to my knees, but it is still so beautiful.

I poke my head out the closet door and look around to make sure nobody is there. I then close the door, hold the dress up to my body and dance around the closet, fantasizing about the amazing day that is planned. I sigh and hang the dressback up and exit the closet.

I start doing my hair, putting slight waves into the flat awkwardness that is my hair. I then get a text from Izasha and put down my curling/flat iron so I can pick up my phone.

' _Hey little sis, have a great wedding day. P.S. I'm pregnant_ ' Izasha texts. I nearly drop my phone.

 _' WAIT WHAT? YOU ARE PREGNANT?_ ' I text back.

Confused as to when this happened and if she found out a while ago, why not tell me sooner. I go back to wavifying my hair. Once I finish doing my hair, I then text Aliama.

' _Since when was Izasha pregnant?_ ' I ask Aliama.

' _Since about 3 months ago_ ' Aliama replys.

That jerk waited 3 months to tell me she was pregnant where as it seems she told Aliama right away? The woman isn't even married yet and she has gotten herself pregnant? I say it was either rape or she and her boyfriend were both drunk and did it then.

I grumble as I leave the bathroom and go to find Killian. Neither he nor I believe that seeing a bride before their wedding is bad luck, which is good for us. I discover him in the kitchen making breakfast. I really didn't know the man could cook! He sets a plate down infront of me consisting of scrambled eggs on toast. My eyes widen at him, how did he know I love Scrambled eggs on toast?

After we finish eating, I head over to Mr. Gold's shop to get the last thing we need for our wedding. The rings. I had Mr. Gold keep our rings in his shop, safe and sound, because the jewels that are stored in them are made from the crystal on my necklace and given what we discovered yesterday about my necklace it was best to keep them out of the hands of Cora.

I thank him and exit the shop, curious as to why he didn't want anything in return for keeping them safe. I sneak back home, hoping not to encounter Cora again. I head into the living room and discover Killian unconscious, tied up and gagged. I run to his side and shake him awake. When he opens his eyes, he looks behind me. I turn my head around.

" I told you we would meet again, Charter " Cora says, appearing infront of me. " And the best part, for you anyway, is you don't have to give up your necklace " I tilt my head confused. " Just your rings "

I smile at Cora, then knock her back with my magic. She tries to choke Killian with the gag using magic but nothing happens. I, again, smile at her and walk up to her. I create chains holding her arms and legs together so she cannot hit or kick me.

" Nobody will ruin our wedding day " I say looking to Killian and using magic to untie and ungag him. I turn back to Cora " First off, the rings are blood bound to us so if you took them, they would be inactive if you tried to use them. Also the house has been enchanted so that any unwanted person with magic such as yourself will have their magic nullified. It doesn't effect me because it is my house. "

I look at Killian and say: " Our house "

I kick Cora out of my house and she gets her magic back, she then vanishes in anger. I head back to Killian who has the biggest grin on his face ever. He gives me a give kiss.

" Think we should just get married now and not in a few hours in case Cora decides to interrupt again? " I ask him, smiling.

" Probably a good idea, Love " He says " Also, looks like someone has been practicing her magic "

" Mhmm " I hum giving him another kiss.

After we part the kiss, we both go change into our wedding attire. My knee length dress has a silk outer-layer that curves to one side leaving the lace ruffles underneath partially exposed. I wear short white heels and wrist length gloves. I peek out the door of closet into the bedroom and see Killian has fully dressed in his homemade tuxedo and has his mechanic hand attachment on his wrist where his hook usually is. I walk out from behind the wall of the closet and see Killian's jaw drop.

He takes my hands and stares into my eyes. I could never be happier in my life than this moment now. We put the rings on each-others fingers and kiss longer than ever before. He pulls me close and I wrap my arms around his neck. We begin to dance. The calm silence in the room just left us with the quiet breaths we were taking. I have never worn heels before so some times I will trip and fall, laugh and get back up to continue dancing.

We dance for what feels like such a short time, but in reality had been a few hours. My feel had begun to hurt from the heels some time in so I just kicked them off, Killian laughing as I did. He leans in for a kiss and stops moving as he does. When he parts, I could see the pure love in his eyes. I am so happy to be with such a caring person as he and if he had to leave my heart would surely shatter. I rest my head on his chest, following every step he makes. His scent is calming, whenever I sleep and know he is near, I never have any terrifying nights.

He gives me a few twirls and lifts, which I did not know he could do as I have never seen him dance like this before. There was a moment when time itself seemed to stand completely still when he had dipped me, his amazing brown eyes stare into mine as I gently fall back, am caught by his arm and pulled back up to him and am kissed by him once again.

We dance for another hour until we cannot move another step. My eyes get droopy so Killian lifts me up and gently places me into bed, still in my dress. He gets into bed with me and I cuddle up against him as I slowly, and frankly quite peacefully, fall asleep in his arms. I waited so long for this day, and it seemed to go by in an instant. Killian fills my dreams every nights, whether good or bad, and now that he is my husband nothing could make my life any better.

* * *

 _ **Once again guys, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love to write for you guys, you give me inspiration, I mostly started this story because it is fun to write but it is amazing how many reads this story can get per day! Love you all! Hope you have/had a great day! -StrictlyWhovian**_


End file.
